These Children Love
by Felix Falora
Summary: Little Cream is abused and Tails seeks revenge, so he seeks training from Masahiro, an OC fox, while trying to hang out with Cream and cheer her up. Rated M for cursing, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Cream's Loss of Innocence

Author's Note: Something that's not Warcraft. Yayz! The bad news is it's still rated M for cussing, violence, and sexual themes. I don't do stories with sexual themes often, but after browsing through plenty of Sonic stories and TailsXCream stories, I thought of this. It's kinda a rip-off of An Elf's Love, but it's in the Sonic universe, so there will be differences.

Summery: Little Cream is abused and Tails is looking for vengeance, so he seeks training from Masahiro to become stronger and get revenge. Meanwhile, he's also spending time with Cream, trying to cheer her up, but will love develop between these two children?

Well, there ya go. It's not a Sonic goes nuts story, it's going to be a pure OC that hurts poor Cream. Now I know people are going to call me an asshole after this, but it's a way of getting Tails and Cream to get together, so give me a little break.

Disclaimer: Sega owns all of their characters and the whole Sonic franchise, but the black kitsune Masahiro and the blue bird Ray belongs to me as well as the idea of demons possessing characters.

Chapter 1: Cream's Loss of Innocence

She was only six years old. How did she manage to get outside alone at night? There was a fair she had really, really wanted to go to, but her mother, Vanilla, had said no. Usually Cream would've been a good little girl and done as she was told, but she had desperately wanted to go, so she took her money, which she had earned doing chores, and snuck outside of the house. From there she made her way to the fair and, just as she thought, it was great. She got to try a lot of fun games, though there was a game she thought was rigged, which involved catching a fish in a net. Other then that, however, she won a prize, got to ride a few rides, play a few games, and managed to get some cotton candy inside her stomach. However, when walking home, she found herself lost.

Station Square was not a good place to get lost in. It was dark, quiet, and Cream fancied she heard a ghost. The love of the fair was replaced by the want to go home and fear that she would get eaten by a monster. When he found her, she thought she was saved, but he left her wishing a monster had come and eaten her. She had curled up fearfully in a ball on the sidewalk when he came by. A blue bird. He didn't look stable from the start, but Cream, being a child, didn't see perpectives in stable or unstable. What she saw was a nice blue bird who was offering her help home and she took the man's hand. He asked for her name and she didn't hesitate in telling him her name. "I'm Cream. What's your name?"

"A lot of people on the streets call me Ray. Don't worry Cream honey, I'll take good care of you," the bird said.

Cream didn't understand the way Ray was talking, but he seemed nice enough. He would take care of her and help her get back home to her mommy, who would then proceed to punish and scold her for being a very bad girl. What she found, however, was a different punishment, that when she and Ray entered that allyway, she was not to come out unscarred.

Meanwhile, at a house on top of a high hill in the area of the Mystic Ruins, the ruins of a grand empire of echidnas who had awoken the great beast Chaos in their greed to obtain the seven Chaos Emeralds, a young yellow fox was working on his plane. He was only eight, but he was already as smart as people who were in college. In his group, also known as Team Sonic, he was the mechanic, the genius. His name was Miles Prower, but his friends called him Tails. His tails flickered around hapilly in circles as he finished the adjustments. "Alright. Now the Tornado can morph from a fighter plane to a mech warrior and then into a tank. I can't wait to tell Sonic," he said, and with a smile, he walked out of his house and ran towards the train station, pride and joy swelling up inside his young mind.

He knew that Sonic was currently staying inside a hotel in Station Square. He sat down and the train took off for Station Square. He pulled out his cellphone, wanting to call his friend Masahiro and ask him how he was doing. But then a voice made him stop still.

"She's not the way you remember her," a voice whispered to him.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Soon she will be one of us. Just like Masahiro and Ray is," the voice said.

"Who are you?!" Tails yelled. Praise God almighty he was alone in the compartment or he would've looked insane. "If you have something to say to me, come out and say it!"

"You're at your stop," the voice said, then laughed before dissapearing. The door to Station Square opened. Tails walked outside and looked around. The city was dark. It was night and he decided he could wait to tell Sonic, but first he'd need to rent a room. With confusion replacing his pride and joy, he walked outside the train station and he was greeted by nothingness except for the sound of sobbing, which came from an allyway, the allyway that was a gap in between the train station and the hotel. Tails walked into the allyway and almost screamed.

Cream was laying there, curled up into a little ball, full naked, her clothes torn up and the pieces thrown to the side. Her fur was covered in sweat and there was some sort of white creamy looking stuff on the floor. Ignoring the details of the environment, however, Tails ran over to Cream. "Cream! My god Cream, are you ok?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cream literally yelled and rolled over, holding her head. Tails felt tears coming to his eyes. What happened? Who could've done this.

"Please Cream, it's me. It's Tails," Tails said, feeling very bad. Creams said nothing to that for a while, then rolled back over and looked up at Tails. She held her hand out softly and Tails took it and helped her up. He kept his eyes on her face though curiosity and temptation urged him to look lower. He had seen many an older guy get slapped for that, however, and he didn't want to be like any of those guys.

"Tails, it's so cold... Please help me," Cream said, her voice barely a whisper in the wind. Tails nodded and picked her up, looking straight ahead as he ran out the allyway. No one was there still. That was good. He ran into the hotel. The manager was there and his reaction was exactly as Tails feared.

"MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! Young man, you've got some explaining to do," he said.

"Please sir. She was hurt. Where is Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Room 312," the manager said, then threw him a room key.

"Thank you," Tails said and took the elevator up to the third floor. Cream was sobbing into his chest and Tails felt his guilt and misery rising. He made it to room 312 and knocked. No answer. He took out the roomkey, holding Cream with one hand, and unlocked the door before opening it. There was a groan and a figure rose up.

"Who is it? I'm warning you, I..." a drowsy voice said.

"Sonic, it's me," Tails said.

"Tails? What are you doing here? Do you know how early it is? It's three in the morning, can't this wait?" Sonic asked.

"I wish it could," Tails said, frowning, and then he finally burst out sobbing. This confused Sonic, who had not heard Cream sobbing, and he turned on the light. Upon seeing the sobbing fox with the naked sobbing female six-year-old rabbit, he immediately woke up.

"WHOA! What happened?! Tails, is that Creams?! What happened to her?!" Sonic was riled up with worry and concern.

"I don't know Sonic. I came here from Mystic Ruins to get a hotel room so I could tell you in the morning I upgraded the tornado, but when I got outisde the train station, I heard her crying and followed it. I saw her in the allyway naked next to her torn up clothes and I don't know what happened? All I know is that she was naked and there was white stuff on the ground," Tails said.

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Sonic yelled, causing Tails to jump in shock and fright and Cream to cry harder. "Sorry... I didn't mean that... Man, I don't know what I'm gonna tell Vanilla when I call to tell her what happened... She's gonna be pretty upset, that's for sure," Sonic said.

"Maybe we should tell her tomorrow," Tails said.

"No!" Cream squeaked. The two looked at her confused. "Please... Please don't tell my mom... She'll get really, really upset... Please don't tell her."

"I really think we should," Sonic said.

"No! Promise you won't tell her Mr. Sonic," Cream said. Sonic said nothing, but Cream was intent on keeping him from telling, so in the end he had to promise.

"You too... You promise too Tails," Cream said, her voice lightening a bit. Sonic looked at Tails. Why didn't she call him Mr. Tails? Was it 'cause she was only two years younger then him? Was it because he had helped her? Who knew? But Tails had promised off the back, even though he still thought they should tell.

"Thank you," Cream said and tried to smile softly, but it was obviously fake. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and sighed. The sun began to rise.

End Chapter.

Feel free to review as you see fit.


	2. Telling The Others

Author's Note: Here we find ourselves again. I only have one review, but I personally thought my first review on this story would be a flame. Instead, YangYang likes it.

YangYang: Educational? Educational my Louisiana ass. That was the only chapter you learn something good. And that lesson is for all girls and even boys. Never disobey your parents. Fate might have its own punishment in store if you do. Mind you it's not always that drastic, but do you want it to be? Muwahahahahahaha!

coughAnyway... here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2: Telling The Others

"So now what? If it happened to Cream, it could happen to the others Sonic. Shouldn't we tell them? Amy and Rouge?" Tails asked.

"Rouge could take down anyone stupid enough to try and do that to her. I'll go tell Amy and you bring Cream back home to Vanilla. I doubt she's gonna be happy with Cream, but try to talk her into toning down the punishment, ok?" Sonic told Tails.

"I can try, but I doubt Vanilla will. She never spanks Cream, but I'd hate to be Cheese and Chocola," Tails said.

"Why, she spanks Cheese and Chocola?" Sonic asked.

"NO SONIC! SHE DOESN'T SPANK CHEESE AND CHOCOLA!" Tails practically yelled. Seeing Sonic's stunned expression, he shook his head. "Sorry. She just seperates Cheese and Chocola for a week, and this'll probably be for two weeks, seeing as she snuck out of her own house to go to a fair Vanilla told her she couldn't go to," Tails said.

"Well after you bring Cream back, what are _you_ going to do Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Get training from Masahiro," Tails said.

"You mean the guy possessed by a demon of Wrath?" Sonic asked.

"He's learned how to control it. He's started a training dojo inside of Station Square for those who want to learn how to fight. He never teaches those who want to learn how to fight for vengeance, but let's just say his girlfriend, were she still alive, would know how Cream was feeling. He'll probably want to teach me if I tell him that I want to get payback on this guy for what he did to Cream. And Sonic... I do wanna get payback on this guy," Tails said.

"I'm with ya buddy. Once Cream tells us who did it, that mother fucker's as good as... What? I'm mad," Sonic said, seeing Tail's scowl at the language Sonic used.

"In either case, let's let Cream sleep first. She deserves it. I'll stay here to find out who did it and then bring her back to Vanilla. You go out and tell Amy and Big what happened. They view Cream as family and they'll wanna know what happened too," Tails said.

"I remember. Team Amy. Don't worry. I'll tell them. I should probably tell Knuckles too," Sonic said.

"He'll probably already know. And he'll know who did it too," Tails said.

"I see you get it Tails," a voice said and Knuckles entered the room.

"Well if it isn't Red," Sonic said.

"Yeah, good to see you too Sonic. Can we focus on more pressing issues then a reunion at the moment?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Who did it Knuckles? You know everything, that Master Emerald of yours... Hold on, did you leave...?" Sonic asked.

"I shrunk it. It's with me. As for who did it... do you remember Jet from the extreme racers tournament Eggman held?" Knuckles asked.

"JET DID IT?!" Sonic practically yelled.

"No Sonic! Jet didn't do it. It was a bird like him though. A bluebird called Ray. He's possessed by a demon of Lust sameway Masahiro was possessed by a demon of Wrath," Knuckles said.

"I see... Well then this Ray character is gonna be in for a world of hurt. I'll go tell Amy. Knuckles, do you mind telling Big?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, why not? In either case, let's leave those two alone," Knuckles said, pointing to Tails and Cream.

"Hehehe, right. Let's go Red," Sonic said. Knuckles groaned and then the two left the room. Tails sighed. He remembered how Knuckles would just react by calling Sonic the name Blue Boy. Was everything really so different now that Cream...?

Cream. What was it about Cream that attracted Tails? Was it her long, beautiful ears? Was it her emerald eyes? Was it her sweet nature? Tails had always been in love with Cream. Sonic had Amy, who would always chase him around, and Knuckles and Rouge were attracted to each other, despite always being on opposite sides of the playing field. Tails felt like he would never find love from someone, but then he found Cream, who was someone as young as him. What was two years anyway? And now... someone had hurt Cream. Hurt her a lot. Tails swore that this bird Ray would not leave with his head attatched to his shoulders.

(At Amy's House)

Amy was in her room. Her room was blue and had pictures of Sonic she had drawn on the walls. She was in love with Sonic and she suspected that beneath all the running and hiding was a hedgehog who loved her too. There was a knock on the front door. Too soft to be Big. Could it be Cream? "Coming!" she called and then walked out of her room, downstairs to the door, and opened it. When she saw who it was, she felt like squealing. "Sonic!" she cried.

"Hey Amy. Can I come in for a minute?":Sonic asked.

"Sure! You're always allowed inside my house Sonic," Amy said dreamily.

"Amy, this is serious," Sonic said.

"You finally wanna get married?!" Amy squealed.

"Trust me, I wish it were that myself," Sonic said and Amy's smile dissapeared. "Amy, it's about Cream... Can we go up to your room to talk about this?"

"Sure," Amy said and allowed Sonic into her room. Sonic, upon entering the room covered with his face, was kinda stunned, but pulled himself together. "I worked really hard on each picture. I hope you like it," Amy said.

"It's... nice," Sonic said.

"Anyway, what about Cream?" Amy asked.

"Well... it's kinda hard to say this..." Sonic said.

Amy gasped. "Sonic... YOU LOVE CREAM?!" Amy shouted.

"HELL NO!" Sonic countered, causing Amy to draw back. He calmed down. "No, no, I don't love Cream, that's Tails who loves Cream, but... I know how you view her as family and..." Sonic went quiet again.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Amy... Cream was... I don't know when, but... Cream was raped," Sonic said.

Amy gasped and held her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide open with shock, fear, and much more. "C-C-Cream... L-Little C-C-Cream... w-was...?" Amy stuttered.

"Yes... And I'm afraid... I'm afraid he might come for you too... and Amy, I will admit... Behind all the running and stuff, I do care about you," Sonic said.

"Oh... Oh Sonic." Amy embraced the hero and burst into tears. This was what Sonic was afraid of, but instead of trying to break away, he found himself returning the embrace and trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Amy. It's gonna be ok," Sonic said.

(Meanwhile, in the Park)

"So bunny was hurt?" Big asked, stunned himself, but trying not to show it.

"Yes... She was hurt very badly... Sonic's probably told Amy by now, so I should tell you who did it, huh?" Knuckles asked.

"So you know the little bunny, eh?" a voice asked. Knuckles turned and saw Ray, a ciggerette in his mouth. "Didn't think a kid like her had friends like you."

"So you're here?! You're gonna pay dearly for what you did to Cream!" Knuckles said.

"Bird get smashed for hurting bunny!" Big said.

"I'm not in the mood to fight... Maybe another day." With that, Ray threw the lit ciggerette onto a tree and it burst into fire. Knuckles and Big had to go to the fire department, so Ray got away, but Knuckles and Big knew who they were dealing with.

(Back at Amy's)

"So this Ray guy did it, huh? I'll tell Rouge. She'll probably want to help," Amy said.

"I knew I could count on you Amy," Sonic said, smiling.

"Don't worry Sonic. That fucker's gonna pay," Amy said, causing a little gasp from Sonic. "What? I was mad!"

"Amy, that's just one more thing you and I have in common," Sonic said with a little chuckle.

End Chapter.

Ok, so the whole Sonic X Amy thing isn't the best in the world, and some of the characters were probably OOC, but I'm trying here. Please review and remember... You get cookies if you do . Ok, maybe you don't, but it's appreciated. :(


	3. The Black Fox

Author's Note: I was caught in binds while playing World of Warcraft and I got me a girlfriend. Not off of WoW, I've been knowing her longer then I've had WoW. But I've been neglecting you all. Let the story-telling continue. Now for some review-answers.

Ray Tails2 Prower: Ya think? LOL! You just watch and see.

Julie: Who's next? Uhhhhhhh... you? NO! LOL! No one's next. This is all about Tails and Cream for the most part. If I wanted to make someone "next," I'd make another story involving demons of lust. And by the way... Sonic and Knuckles don't need to learn how to fight. Nor does Tails for that matter, but he thinks he's weak, always hiding in Sonic's shadow.

Onward to Chapter 3... CHARGE!

Chapter 3: The Black Fox

Masahiro. A name that had many meanings in this city. A seeker of justice. A warrior of vengeance. A protector of the people. A man with a goal to kill Eggman. All of it led back to the same person though. The black fox who had long ago, after the time of the attack of the Black Arms, the time Shadow became a hero as well, appeared from out of nowhere with one mission only. To kill Eggman and anyone that got in his way. Vengeance ran deep in him, but nowadays it was all gone. He spent his days training others in the form of self-defense. It was a charge with which he could take. He never expected Tails to walk into his door though.

Tails. Another fox. He had been the one to anger Masahiro most of all when the Sonic group attempted to thwart him from killing Eggman. It was an epic tale on Masahiro's part to find the fat man, only to be stopped and told that it was wrong to kill him. Tails had shown so much potential in his battles, but then ran behind Sonic again when he was feeling better. Now he was here. Masahiro chuckled. "So Sonic's shadow finally getting too big for you?" he asked.

"This fight will be my fight and my fight alone," Tails said.

"Your fight alone, eh? I know those words. Tails, what's going on?" Masahiro asked.

"It's about Cream," Tails said.

"Ah, yeah, I remember. The little bunny rabbit you have a huge crush on... How's she doing?" Masahiro asked.

"She's fine now. I helped her back home where Vanilla scolded her. It's kinda sad after what she's been through," Tails said.

"Sad? What she's been through? I thought she was ok... What's wrong?" Masahiro asked, then grinned widely. "Come on, I'm sure whatever happened can't be that bad, right?"

"On the contrary... Masahiro, she was hurt really badly," Tails asked.

Masahiro's smile dropped. "Well how badly? Is she bleeding? What's the damage?"

"Masahiro... if I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?" Tails asked. "I know how you act up in demon form when you freak out."

"I promise," Masahiro said, putting his hand over his heart and bowing to prove he was serious. Then he took it off and held both hands sharply at his side, but gave himself a relaxing posture by keeping his legs just a little ways apart. Kind of like in an ROTC class when the commander calls At Ease.

"Fine... Masahiro, I had gotten off the train and come out to Station Square last night to find Cream in an allyway, raped and left naked," Tails said.

Masahiro's look didn't change for a while, then suddenly a snarl appeared on his face. Winds picked up and began blowing. Faster and faster each second until it was like a tornado inside the room. Items began spinning around and Tails had to duck so that he could avoud items and try to latch onto the ground to keep from getting blown away. Tails managed to keep his face looking up at Masahiro. Masahiro closed his eyes, his body position never faltering in the winds, and when they opened, the black eyes turned into glowing purple eyes that radiated light. Dragon-like wings spread from his back and gave Masahiro a devil look that freaked Tails out. "Masahiro! Calm down! Masahiro!" Masahiro's mouth suddenly opened in shock and then the winds began to stop. The wings curled back inside Masahiro and his eyes closed and, when opened, were normal once more.

"Ok... So Tails... why are you here?" Masahiro asked, glaring at the poster of a green fox on the wall.

"I wanted to learn how to fight... If that's not a problem," Tails said.

"What weapon?" Masahiro asked.

"All weapons... and hand to hand combat," Tails said.

"What demon?" Masahiro asked.

"Demon?" Tails now asked.

"The demon you're fighting? It's a demon, I can tell," Masahiro said, looking sharply at him.

"Lust," Tails answered.

Masahiro gave a sinister looking grin. "Then you chose the right choices. You came to me and you seek to broaden your horizons. This is good against all demons, but..." Masahiro threw Tails a pair of gauntlets. "... this could never be farther from the truth then with a Demon of Lust. When you're ready, put the gauntlets on and we'll start practicing hand-to-hand combat. And believe this... when I'm done with you, Sonic himself will not be able to deal well with you."

"Ok," Tails said, then put the gauntlets on. Once he did, he looked up to find Masahiro charging at him. In shock, he jumped to the side. "What the hell?"

"Rule #1, concerning any fight you can get into. Expect an attack at all times... and especially when you're not looking. People like to sneak up on others. Sneaking is a good tactic, but I'm no ninja. I don't usually mean to be anyway," Masahiro said.

"Oh... ok," Tails said, then crouched himself a bit, ready to strike, his hands by his sides, his fists balled. Masahiro got into a stance that kept himself crouched low with his legs spread, his first hand thrust out in Tail's direction, his other hand pointing behind him and above his head. We've seen this style somewhere,

"Rule #2. Don't always attack first. Sometimes you can get an advantage from your opponent attacking first... Attack me Tails," Masahiro said. Tails jumped and attempted to kick Masahirto. Masahiro spun around, throwing his arms by his side, and then grabbed Tails and slammed him down. Tails cried out and Masahiro let go. "It's always better to let the opponent attack first... usually."

"I... I think I... get it," Tails said.

"Maybe I should teach you how to use guns first," Masahiro said.

"I could learn that from Shadow," Tails said.

"Has Shadow ever shot a five-row headshot?" Masahiro said.

"I... don't know," Tails said.

"Ok then. This training exercise doesn't involve me attacking you mercilessly," Masahiro said.

"Oh... ok. That sounds good right about now," Tails said.

"Remember... when seeking vengeance, you'll find pain," Masahiro said.

"Rule #3?" Tails asked.

"You can say that," Masahiro said, then turned and led Tails into the house.

(Meanwhile, at Cream's House)

She was grounded. Grounded for two weeks. Cream, however, didn't know what to think. Cheese and Chocola could tell something was wrong with Cream after she got back into her room, but then Vanilla took them away. While Vanilla took care of them, they loved Cream cause she played with them. But Cream didn't seem like she used to. She seemed a lot more depressed then usual. When she got home, she was sobbing even before they were taken away. And Cream never sobbed before-hand.

Cream was now in her room alone. She laid under the covers, trembling, and wished she could listen to something. Something soothing and peaceful. Maybe one of her mom's Enya CDs. But strangely, she didn't grab for anything to put in her new radio. She just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes closed and she tried to remember past days before her incident, when she would go out and play with Amy and Big, when she would annoy Sonic and Knuckles without knowing it, and when even the bold Shadow would take her out for ice cream, even though he never seemed to smile once. But even more so, one face seemed to illustrate all others. Tails.

The kind kitsune had been there for her before and he had been there for her now. She smiled softly, looking at the picture of him in her mind. He was a kind person. She knew she could trust him... Just like she could trust all of Sonic's friends... and Sonic himself. Nothing would ever keep them far away from her heart. That was how she felt and how she was. And with the picture of her friends in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

(Far off in some mysterious allyway)

"Soon master. She's already changing. One wound meant for herself and it will all be over. She will be ours."

"It's a child. Do you expect a child to understand the concept? You'll have to do more to her then just one incident."

"Why are you doing this? What did that child ever do to you damn demons anyway?!"

"Look. I want that girl in our army. The demon of depression would be great inside her. It works well off of kids because their emotions are so varied, but when they become sad..."

"I see. But why? Why must I... ARRRRRRRGH!"

"I am in control here. It's not you doing Ray, don't worry about that. It's me..."

End Chapter.

What the hell's going on in my pretty little mind, eh? Can you guess?


	4. Team Dark Gets Suspicious

Author's Note: Yeah, I didn't continue on this story for a while, it was after reading a review by this guy.

Shadow Stalkr: Have a nice abuse free day? Damn dude, you just threw every flaw I had right in my face. Nice abuse-free day? Jesus Christ have mercy on my soul.

Yeah, either way, here is chapter four of these children love.

Chapter 4: Team Dark Gets Suspicious

The next day, Cream woke up. It was not a pretty day for her like every other day used to be. She felt different then she used to, a lot less open, and a lot more fearful. She didn't even take a bath until she was certain that no one would sneak in and get her while she was bathing. Only when she believed she was safe was when she opened the door to the bathroom and, after closing it behind her and locking it, stripped herself. From there, she got into the tub. Cream was not very different under her clothing then she was with it on. Her breasts weren't really that big, yet that bird from before had enjoyed them. Her legs were not that long, but he still took them apart. Between her legs, she wasn't that hot, but he fancied she was wet and moist. He had scared her with all the lustful talk from before and she couldn't get his evil sounding voice out of her head.

When she came down, it was with her regular clothes, but she had a morbid look on her face. Vanilla looked at her coming down and frowned, looking concerned. "Cream... Are you ok honey?" She knew that Cream was probably upset about being grounded from Cheese and Chocola for a while, but Cream never looked this down, even when she was grounded, leaving Vanilla worried about Cream's health.

"I'm fine mother," Cream said, but she sounded morbid, cryptic, and otherwise out of character. Vanilla could've sworn that wasn't Cream if it wasn't for the way she looked. Vanilla decided to brush it off as a phase for now, but it still concerned her because Cream was usually full of sunshine even on the darkest days. Now it was as if the darkness had taken over her mind.

Cream walked out of the house without eating any breakfest, saying she was gonna go over to a friends house. But when she got outside, however, she wandered aimlessly. It could've been by a stroke of luck that Rouge was passing by and saw the little rabbit with her head facing towards the pavement. ( ) "Hey Cream. You ok?" Rouge asked.

"I'm fine," Cream said, but Rouge could tell that it was a lie. It didn't take years of experience as a government agent to tell that Cream, a usually happy girl, didn't sound very happy.

"You sure don't sound ok. What's wrong? You can tell me," Rouge said.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to say, ok?!" Cream yelled ( )

Rouge jumped back, kinda shocked at her words. What had happened to her? Was it just a phase? After all, Cream was pretty young. Rouge wasn't even sure if she went through puberty yet. "Ok, ok, sorry," Rouge said

"I just... don't want to burden you with my problems," Cream said, looking down at the ground.

"Aw come on Cream. Just because I'm a government agent doesn't mean anything. I mean look at Shadow, he''s a stiff, but I bet he'd help you through whatever it is you're going through, so what makes you think I wouldn't? You can trust me Cream," Rouge said.

"I... I'm sorry," Cream said, then walked off sobbing softly to herself. Rouge saw her go and frowned. Something was wrong. She could tell Cream wasn't acting the way she used to. As if on cue, Tails appeared. 

"Hey, have you seen Cream anywhere?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah. She went into that store over there. Tails, do you know what happened to Cream? Amy said something bad had happened, but she didn't go any further, saying it was probably best that she tell me herself," Rouge said.

"If I told you, it would be hurting Cream's feelings more then they already are. Sorry Rouge, but until Cream is ready to say, you'll only have to guess," Tails said.

"Well... could you at least convince her to say? I mean, we have the right to know, don't we?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah. Team Sonic and Amy already know. Once Cream's ready to speak, I'll let her drop it to you, your team, and the Chaotix Team, who will probably want to help when they find out... Rouge, could you talk to Shadow for me?" Tails asked.

"Um... sure... why?" Rouge asked.

"I want to learn how to shoot accurately. Masahiro's been teaching me how to use a gun well, but if I miss, it doesn't do me any good. I want to know if maybe Shadow will teach me," Tails said.

"Oh... sure... I'll ask him about that then," Rouge said, knowing Shadow was an expert with guns, remembering the time they saved the world from the Black Comet and the Black Arms, Shadow fighting Black Doom himself.

"Thanks Rouge," Tails said, then walked into the store Cream was in. Rouge just shook her head and walked back to her house. Omega and Shadow were there. The house was big enough to support them and Rouge was making a heavy paycheck, but it's not like Shadow and Omega weren't help. And Shadow had a hero's pass for free things since the time he was seen a hero, which was a while before the time of the Black Arms. Omega didn't need anything, but he helped Rouge on government assignments as well.

"Greetings Rouge," Omega said.

"Hey. Guys, something's wrong with Cream," Rouge said.

"Like what?" Shadow asked, leaning back against the wall. He may have seemed heartless, but he had his soft spots, and there was one for sweet, quiet children like Cream, though not for hyperactive, noisy children like Charmy.

"I don't know, but she wasn't acting like herself. You know she's a little ball of sunshine, right?" Rouge asked.

"Affirmative. Cream shows the emotion of happiness 24 hours, 7 days a week. She hardly ever emotes sadness," Omega said.

"Yeah, well that wasn't the case this time. She seemed dark and moody and when I asked what was wrong, she yelled at me, told me that she didn't want to tell me anything, and just left sobbing. She told me she didn't want to burden me with her problem when I asked what happened," Rouge asked.

"That's not like Cream. You sure it was her?" Shadow asked.

"Yup," Rouge said.

"Sadness is a common emotion. Cream may be experiencing it for a reason. She also may be going through mood swings, PMS..." Omega could've continued on, but Rouge's glare shut him down... metaphorically speaking.

"Where did you get all this from Omega?!" Rouge snapped.

"I have done some research in my spare time and have come upon these subjects as well as various others," Omega said.

"Shadow, were you in on this?" Rouge asked.

"Tch, why would I care about something like PMS and what it means? I'm not even gonna have to deal with it. I just went out and started gun training again," Shadow said.

"As usual... Hey, that reminds me. I ran into Tails at the store too. He wanted to learn how to shoot accurately, said that Masahiro was teaching him how to use guns well," Rouge said.

"Why would Tails want to learn how to use guns?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the thing Cream won't tell us," Rouge said.

"If it's that bad, then I'll teach Tails how to shoot guns accurately, but I want some information on what happened to Cream. Rouge, do whatever you have to, spy on Cream, start a conversation, just find out what happened," Shadow said.

"You could ask nicely," Rouge grumbled.

"Mission Objective confirmed. Find source of Cream's suffering," Omega said.

"Right. Well, I'll see what I can do Shadow. If I find anything, I'll let you and Omega know," Rouge said.

"Good... Thanks Rouge," Shadow said.

"Did I just hear the great Shadow say thanks?" Rouge joked.

"Yes. You did," Shadow said.

"So serious all the time. Ok, see ya later," Rouge said, then walked out the door.

Shadow shook his head. "What a pain."

End Chapter

I hear about shit like PMS too much, lol... Just review and spare me the humiliation please.


	5. The Truth Leaks Out

Author's Note: I will get the last chapter up on An Elf's Love, but I figured I might as well update to this story seeing as this one guy reviewed it three times in one row.

HolyNightmare: Thank you on the first review. In the second review, everyone is OC when mad and they were pissed at this guy for what he did to Cream. As for the issue involving fancharacters, they're there for a reason, especially Ray. It was either a fancharacter or have one of the cannons go mad. For the third review, I personally am happy with what I did to Team Dark, and Shadow's personality came out well. Supernatural things are what I do most of the time. I never leave home without them. stuffs gyphon back in hat Not til the magic show! And overpowered fancharacters? Well, maybe a little... Masahiro, don't... Well, there goes the city.

Uhhhhh... enjoy the fifth chapter. runs away

Chapter 5: The Truth Leaks Out

The next day, Cream woke up. Tails had never found her in the store yesterday, so she had managed to buy what she wanted. Getting into the bath as she usually did, she had new clothes waiting to be put on. Washing her body with soap and shampoo, she wondered what the others would think about her slight appearence change. Would they take it too seriously? That a girl like her would wear something like it is a bad sign? She didn't care at this point. She wanted to wear it.

Vanilla was downstairs and Cream came down. "Hello Cream, do you think we could... !!!" Vanilla's mouth was wide open at Cream's expression and clothing. Cream still looked at depressed and morbid as ever and now she was wearing a black T-shirt with red letter that said Fucked Up In Life. She wore black jeans as well as black combat boots. She also has spiked black bracers on her arm and her eyes were lightened with purple mascara. If Vanilla wasn't so shocked, she would've yelled at Cream for looking so bad, but she was shocked because Cream would never dress like that. Never.

"Good morning Mom," Cream said, then walked out of the house. Vanilla watched her go for a minute, then frowned.

"What's wrong with that girl?"

Outside, Cream walked into Sonic, who just stared at her. "Cream, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I just..." Cream said.

"Not liking the look Cream. This is screaming bad things all over," Sonic said.

"You wouldn't understand... You can't understand," Cream said.

"I know what happened Cream. We were the first ones to find out, then Amy and Big. I can understand full well how upset and depressed you are, but don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Sonic asked.

"Leave me alone, ok?!" Cream snapped, causing Sonic to jerk away and then allow Cream to walk off. From out of nowhere, it seemed, Shadow showed up next to Sonic, his ring-shaped bracers on his arms.

"Where's Cream, you faker?" Shadow asked.

"Over there," Sonic said, pointing at the walking away Cream. Shadow looked and then gaped, his eyes wide, making him look goofy. Then he managed to shut his mouth and narrow his eyes again.

"Seriously, where is Cream?" he asked.

"I swear to you that is her. Though I don't know why you'd care faker," Sonic said.

"Hard as you may find this to believe, I do care about Cream," Shadow said, then ran over to Cream who then looked up. Shadow could tell it really was her and grimaced. "Cream, you ok?"

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I want to be alone," she said, then continued to walk.

"Cream, would you talk to me? Rouge came back and said you weren't acting like yourself. Right now, that seems like a pretty big understatement. Cream, whatever''s wrong, you can tell me," Shadow said.

"Shadow, I... I just want to be left alone for a while," Cream said.

"Cream, tell me what happened," Shadow said.

"Leave her alone faker," Sonic said.

Shadow would've growled at Sonic, but he continued trying. "Please Cream. I want to help. I may seem heartless, I may look like I don't give a damn about what's going on with you, but I care. Please tell me what's going on," he said.

Cream looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Shadow, I was... Please don't tell my mom. You can tell Rouge and Omega if you want, but... I don't want my mom to find out just yet," she said.

"Cream... Fine, I won't tell your mom, but what happened?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, I... I just wanted to see the fair that night," Cream said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked.

"Mom told me not to, but I snuck out, and I was punished for it," Cream said.

"Nothing Vanilla does is this bad Cream," Shadow said.

"It wasn't Mom who punished me... It was that bird... That male blue bird called Ray," Cream said.

"Blue bird? Cream, would you please get to the point?" Shadow asked.

Cream's tears grew as she said the answer. "Shadow, he took me into an allyway and stuck himself inside me," she said.

Shadow felt his eyes widen unwillingly, shock filling them, then a mixture of sadness and anger, sadness for Cream and anger at Ray. "C-Cream," Shadow said.

"I just wanted to see the fair Shadow... I didn't want this to happen," Cream said, then fell on her knees and began sobbing heavily. Shadow frowned, looking as Sonic went to comfort her before walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Cream... I'm sorry this happened to you," Shadow said, frowning softly. "But I promise... I won't let him get away..." With that, he stood up and walked off, leaving Cream and Sonic alone. Along the way, he ran into Tails.

"Hi Shadow... can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Rouge told me. You want to learn how to shoot accurately," Shadow said.

"That's pretty much it," Tails said.

"It's because you want revenge. Ray raped Cream, huh?" Shadow asked.

"You... you got her to tell you?" Tails asked.

"Follow me," Shadow said and walked to a training zone he had set up for his gun training, full with every target imaginable, moving targets, flying targets... He had Omega help him set it up.

"Now... it's not a lot about accuracy, though accuracy does help, but it's more about how fast you can draw your gun and shoot," Shadow said. "If you're too slow on the draw of the gun and the shooting, you can get shot faster. If it's against any melee weaponry, accuracy is important because, unless you''re that slow, you should always be able to hit," Shadow said.

"I understand," Tails said.

"First I'm going to test your speed. When a target comes out after I start the zone up, shoot it," Shadow said.

"Ok," Tails said and Shadow started it up. Tails fired through each target as it shot out or flew past. When it was over, every target had at least one hole in it, a sign that Tails had managed to hit it.

"Impressive," Shadow said.

"Thanks," Tails said.

"Well, you came to learn accuracy anyway, so... Here you go... This target will move towards you. Shoot the bullseye as many times as you can before it makes it to the end," Shadow said, then started it up. Tails managed to hit the bullseye many times.

"Awesome!" Tails said.

"Yeah, if the enemy is dumb enough to move straight," Shadow said.

"Eh?" Tails asked.

"Let's do it with a confusing pattern this time," Shadow said and started it up. This time, when Tails shot for the bullseye, he missed because it moved to a different direction. In the end, he only got one shot on the bullseye. "Well one shot is all you need to kill him, right?" Shadow asked.

"He's a demon, like Masahiro," Tails said.

"Then we'll practice some more," Shadow said.

(Meanwhile)

"I hope Shadow's doing ok out there," Rouge said.

"Suggestion. Investigate Shadow's whereabouts," Omega said.

"Go look for him?" Rouge asked.

"Affirmative," Omega said.

"If you say so," Rogue said, shrugging, then got up and opened the door to find a bluebird there. She closed the door and turned to Omega. "We've got a thug on our porch," she said and Omega got up and Rouge opened the door. The bluebird was still there.

"Is Shadow The Hedgehog here?" he asked.

"Why would you care?" Rouge asked.

"Let's put it this way," he said, then kicked Rouge to the backwall. "He knows too much now."

"Was it you who hurt Cream then?" Omega said.

"Maybe it was," Ray said.

"What did you do to her?" Rouge growled.

"Let's put it this way. She was a good fuck," Ray said.

"What?!!!" Rouge screamed.

Omega didn't respond with words. His hands turned into machine guns and he immediately began firing at Ray who ran, laughing maniacally. Omega went to chase, but Ray threw something and Omega backed up. There was an explosion and Rouge and Omega were in a smokescreen. When it cleared, Ray was gone.

"That bastard... He... He..." Rouge said.

"Mission Complete. New Objective Uploaded. Find blue bird and eliminate without hesitation," Omega said.

"Agreed. Let's call Shadow... unless... he already knows... that would explain why he was after Shadow then... Let's call Shadow anyway. Omega, get ready. We're about to do some bird-hunting," Rouge said.

End Chapter.

My longest, but probably worst, chapter yet, I think. It sure felt like it. Review please.


	6. A Mother's Cry, Chaotix's Appearence

Author's Note: I was gonna finish An Elf's Love, update on Izzac and Renia, or possibly put another chapter on Elenor's Cry. But I got five full reviews from this person on this one story, so thank this person for Chapter 6 of These Children Love.

The Enchanted and Untamed Bat: Could you have a longer profile name?! cough Sorry. For the first chapter, this story was meant to be sad, hate to break it to ya. But thanks for the inspiration, and onto the second review. Thank you for the compliments. I don't like Big much, but he's a part of Team Amy, a real team in Sonic Heroes. However, I will use him and I won't bash him. It's why I made Ray unlike the people who have Sonic get drunk, go crazy, etc. in order to rape Amy, Cream, his mother, etc. For your third review, Masahiro is my fan character, so is Ray, and if I finish this, I'll make Masahiro's story, since he's a keeper for my Sonic stories. And yes, Tails is learning how to fight, though he could've just pulled out his machinery, but he got so pissed he wanted to tear Ray apart with his bare hands. For review four, thanks again. For review five, thanks for the confidence boost. Yes, I figured Team Dark would live together and work together. Besides, they're the only team without homes. The members of Team Sonic and Team Amy have their own places and Team Chaotix lived together as is, being a detective group. Anyway, for you, here is chapter 6.

Note that the only characters I own are Masahiro and Ray. Of course I don't usually put the disclaimer 'cause I believe you should know I don't own the damn thing. But here it is for some of the purists that think if I don't put it, I'm stealing. I haven't been flamed for it yet, but I'm going to avoid it. And if you flame me for being a jerk in this scene, this is my usual routine. Forgive me. Ok, now to go on with this.

Chapter 6: A Mother's Cry, Chaotix's Appearence

They were at their usual place, waiting for a call on important buisness, unaware that their friends were out suffering at Cream's drastic changes. Charmy was the only reason total silence had not overtaken the place. He buzzed around hyperactively, bored out of his mind, waiting for a call. Espio was just sitting calmly. His nerves were shot and he seemed ready to attack Charmy at any given point. With a cry of relief as the phone rang, he answered it. "Hello, Chaotix Detective Services. How may I help you?" Espio asked and was surprised to hear Vannila's voice on the other end.

"Espio? Thank the heavens you're there. I've got a job and I'm willing to pay a lot of money for it. It's my darling daughter Cream. She's changed a lot. Please Espio. Find out what's wrong with her," Vanilla said, then without giving Espio time to reply, she hung up. Espio noted how frightened she sounded and fear crossed his own mind. Fear of what could've happened to Cream.

"Guys, we've got a job," Espio said.

"It's about time!" Charmy practically yelled. Vector and Espio both gritted their teeth, trying not to kill the bee. "So what are we supposed to do, huh? Beat up monsters? Save the city? Come on Espio, tell me."

"Charmy, calm down. All we're doing is finding out what's wrong with a friend of ours. Apparantly something's wrong with Cream," Espio said.

"Awwww, I thought this would be a fun assignment," Charmy whinned.

"Hey! It's better then nothing, ok?! So stop complaining!" Vector snapped.

"Let's go you two!" Espio called, half-way out the door, and the two shut up and followed suit. Once out on the streets, Team Chaotix began their search. Thirty minutes later, they found Cream coming out of the mall. Different expressions caught their face at her change. Espio looked stunned, always the kind to keep cool under tough situations. Vector looked pretty surprised himself, his eyes wide, his mouth open. Charmy, on the other hand, was shocked. His eyes were wider then Vector's and his mouth looked as if it could literally fall to the ground. And before someone could stop him, he flew right out in front of Cream.

"OhmygodCreamwhathappenedtoyouwhydoyoulooksoscarywhathappenedtoyourfaceareyoufeelingokperhapsyoushouldgetsomerestyou'rereallyfreakingmeouthereCreamwhatiswrongwithyou?!" Charmy buzzed. His words were so fast and so strung together that it took Cream a minute to understand what he had just said, but when she did, she answered with an answer that told them all something was wrong.

"I'm fine. I just want to look this way," Cream said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home. So buzz off." With that, she passed Charmy up, leaving him shocked. The buzz off line shocked Espio and Vector even more then before and they went out to Charmy.

"This could be the case of a lifetime," Espio said, staring at Cream's dissapearing figure.

"I don't see what could've made her like this," Vector said.

"That can't be Cream. I like Cream. Cream's nice and smart and kind and sweet and happy and..." Charmy would've gone on, but Vector grabbed him by the face and held his hand over his mouth.

"We're gonna have to do some investigating," Espio said, then he walked off in the direction Cream was headed, Charmy and Vector not too far behind.

(Masahiro and Tails)

"I see you've been getting some gun training with Shadow. And it seems to be paying off. You've aced all of my tests regarding ranged weaponry. Well done Miles," Masahiro said. He had always called Tails by his true name, Miles, refusing to use his nickname as he found it a disrespect to his family. Tails didn't understand why, but he respected Masahiro's decision. "Now we shall move back to hand-to-hand combat. Take your stance." The two took a battle stance and Tails stared deeply into Masahiro's eyes, seeing no emotion in them, and he gulped slightly. "No fear," Masahiro said, then he charged Tails who instantly grabbed Masahiro and threw him over, sending Masahiro flying til he hit the back wall and dropped to the ground. Picking himself up, he looked at Tails. "Very well done," he said.

"I-I didn't mean it. I just..." Tails said.

"No Miles. You used your instinct. That, along with discipline and training, is what a true warrior uses. You are progressing farther then anybody who's come here Miles. You have natural strength and talent. Now all you need to do is master it," Masahiro said.

"Oh... ok... thanks," Tails said, then snapped. "Masahiro, I..."

"You may go. She needs you now more then ever," Masahiro said.

"Thank you," Tails said, then turned and ran out the building. Seeing him go, Masahiro turned and walked towards the picture of a pink fox and put his hand on it gently. A smile crossed his face and he took his hand off gently. Looking at the pink fox, he remembered the times he spent with her before she was killed after her own incident.

"Just make sure you save Cream from death Miles," Masahiro whispered gently.

(Cream)

Cream continued home, unaware that Team Chaotix was following her, and also unaware that Ray was stalking her. In the shopping bag under her arm, she carried some new CDs. One could be seen as Barlow Girl and another as Evanescence. There was also an Enya in there, and while it seemed to be a varied amount of music, it was music you wouldn't imagine someone like Cream listening to. She finally reached her house and walked in. Her mother greeted her with a worried look, but she didn't see it. She instantly went up to her room and locked the door and window before falling onto her bed and pulling out the new Barlow Girl CD before putting it on and listening to a song called Never Alone. The song seemed to soothe her, having some sort of trance like effect and lulling her to sleep.

As she slept, her dreams were haunted by Ray. He seemed to have her cornered in an allyway again and he held her fast, ravaging her, making her his little toy, and what she had no idea of is that she muttered in her sleep. With a spare key, Vanilla had picked the lock to Cream's room and walked in to find her asleep with her music playing and her mouth running off with "No, not again" and "Please stop it, it hurts." Vanilla felt her heart stop temporarily and walked in slowly.

"Cream?" she asked, her soft voice sounding heavy in the silent air, and then the line that revealed the truth to Cream's concerned mother, the truth that made her blood run ice cold and her fragile heart break again.

"Not again. Don't rape me again. Don't rape me again," Cream muttered and lightning tore into Vanilla's heart. The secrets her daughter had been keeping from her and all this time she could've helped.

"Why Cream? Why didn't you tell me?" Vanilla squeaked. Then she fled Cream's room, unable to bear the heavy weight on her soul any longer.

End Chapter

Review please.


	7. Complete Training, A New Warrior

Author's Note: FINALLY I SHALL UPDATE Review time.

ehh: Lovely name. And I'm sorry, I might've forgotten that.

Silmeria Valkyrie: Once again, thank you for your nice reviews and praise. Teachs? All it teachs is that kids shouldn't disobey their parents when it comes to something that severe. But the punishment was way too severe and that doesn't usually happen. Remember kids! It's good to listen to parents.

Chapter 7: Complete Training, A New Warrior

Tails stood there, panting heavily. His body was scarred and bruised in many different places. However, the end result was the same as before. He had been making progress. Masahiro was as hurt as he was He was also grinning. There was a certain aura about that grin that scared Tails, but he did not back down. He lunged out again, striking Masahiro's chest and knocking the tired, worn-out black fox into the wall. Tails stood there, panting, and kept in a defensive position. Sure as he predicted, Masahiro lunged back out at him and his attack to Tails' mid-section was blocked. Tails then struck Masahiro's face and sent him to the ground.

"Excellent work Miles! You've mastered nearly every training session I've given you. Your marksmenship is quite extraordinary. Your skills with the sword, axe, spear, and staff are amazing. Your hand to hand combat are up to session. Now, there is one final lesson you must master," Masahiro said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

Masahiro put his hands together, took a deep breath, and then looked up at Tails. "Vengeance is wrong, but sometimes the hatred it brings is a great weapon. However, some warriors lose themselves in this hatred. Their minds are clouded with rage and all they can focus upon is the destruction of their enemy. This leads them to their own destruction instead. What I will teach you is how to use your hate to make your strikes stronger, but how to control it to a point to where you will not be overcome by it. Miles, focus your hatred and use it against me as I will against you. Expect no mercy from me as the Demon of Wrath, when angered, is a deadly opponent."

"Understood," Tails said, then put his hands together and built up his rage.

In less then two minutes, Masahiro charged out at Tails with amazing speed, but Tails managed to block his strike and throw him into the ceiling before jumping at him, using his two tails to give him the extra boost needed. He attempted to strike Masahiro, but Masahiro grabbed Tails' fist and twisted it, causing it to nearly break, then flipped over and struck Tails' back with his feet, causing him to drop. Masahiro then landed on his feet, watching Tails as he tried to stand from that last attack.

"Your attempts are pitiful. Even after all that training, is that the best you can muster?" Masahiro taunted.

Tails growled, then flipped up and attempted to strike Masahiro again. The result was him falling on the ground again.

"You're letting your mind get clouded. Clear your mind and try focusing," Masahiro said.

Tails stood up. "Stop taunting me then," he said.

"Miles, do you honestly think any enemy, much less a demon of lust, is going to battle you silently? Taunts will be administered. What you need to do is learn how to ignore those taunts, focusing only on your main hatred," Masahiro said.

Tails nodded, then stood and lashed out at Masahiro again. Masahiro caught Tails, but this time Tails used his feet to sweep Masahiro to the ground before jumping up into the air and landing on the black fox's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Tails jumped off, looking concerned, but then Masahiro let out a chuckle.

"Miles... I think you are ready," he said.

"I... I am?" Tails asked.

"Yes Miles. You have become a great warrior. Before you go, remember these words though," Masahiro said.

Tails listened intently.

"A warrior must have strength. Without strength, his attacks are weak and worthless. A warrior must have stamina. Without stamina, he will wear out and tire quickly. A warrior must have endurance. Without endurance, he will swiftly fall to his enemies. A warrior must have dexterity. Without dexterity, he will be unaccurate and incoordinated. A warrior must have intelligence. Without intelligence, he will be too dumb to tell friend from foe. A warrior must have wisdom. Without wisdom, he will have no common sense as to who and when he must fight. A warrior does not need charisma, but it would help as it will help you gain trust from those you help. Learn well, young warrior, for your path has just begun."

Masahiro put his hands together and bowed towards Tails. Tails returned the gesture.

"Thank you for your training, Masahiro. I promise I will crush Ray and make sure he never harms another innocent girl," Tails said.

"You have learned all I can teach you Miles. Now go. May luck be with you," Masahiro said.

With this, they bowed again, then Tails turned and walked out for the last time. He turned and looked back at Masahiro, a tear in his eye. Masahiro waved, smiling softly. Tails nodded, then turned and continued on.

(Team Chaotix)

Espio's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Espio, it's me again... About the case... you can abandon it... I have another one... Come over to the house... I need some help concerning an interrogation I am about to do with Cream," Vanilla said.

"We're already here Vanilla. I was about to knock when..." Espio began.

The phone was hung up. A minute later, the door to Cream's house opened and Vanilla stood there. She invited them in and they found Cream sitting on the living room couch in her normal clothes, which was a good sign.

"Cream... you feeling any better?" Espio asked.

"A little," Cream said.

"Cream, I heard what you had said in your nightmares," Vanilla said.

Cream paled and Team Chaotix grew curious as to what was bothering her.

"Now Cream, I want you to tell us what happened to you... if you don't want to, I will," Vanilla said.

Cream said nothing for a while, but when her mother went to open her mouth, she spoke. "I was raped." She said it simply, as if it were so easy to say now, but of course the reactions were all the same.

"What does rape mean?" Charmy asked, but Espio slammed his fist down upon the table.

"Who did it?!" he asked Cream. His voice was somewhat calm, but it held anger inside of it.

"Espio, what does rape mean?" Charmy asked again. Vector whispered it to him and then Charmy flew for the door, getting held back by Vector. "Let me go! I'll kill that mother fucker! I'll kill him!"

"Charmy, calm down, we don't even know who did it yet, and watch your language," Vector said.

"Who did it Cream? If you tell us, we can catch the guy and bring him to justice," Espio said.

"A blue bird... named Ray... It was after I left the fair some time ago... You remember, don't you?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Charmy wanted to go, but we didn't let him," Vector said.

"You got to go Cream? How fun was it?!" Charmy asked, now focusing on the fair.

"It was a lot of fun, but... It wasn't worth... what Ray did to me," Cream said.

"Don't worry Cream. We'll get this guy," Espio said.

(Team Sonic)

Sonic and Knuckles were waiting by the fountain when Tails arrived. "I'm finally finished my training guys," he told them.

"Awesome. So now we're ready to bring Ray to justice?" Sonic said.

Tails did not answer.

"Tails? Hello?" Sonic asked.

"I don't want him in prison Sonic. I want him in Hell," Tails said.

"Tails. Come on, man, this isn't like you. You know we can't kill, even though it was serious," Sonic said.

"It was Cream, Sonic. I won't let him live," Tails said.

"Tails, listen to yourself. You sound like Masahiro when we first found him," Sonic said.

"Sonic, please..." Tails said.

"If you're so bent on killing him, Tails, then I will have to stop you," Sonic said.

Tails stared in disbelief at Sonic, his best friend in the entire world, but then he growled. "Fine. I will kill Ray, even if I have to knock you into unconciousness," he said.

End Chapter

Tails is pissed. Not my best chapter, as usual. Review please.


	8. Revenge Is Cold Steel

Author's Note: It's been a long time, faithful fans.

Chapter 8: Revenge Is Cold Steel

Sonic was pacing back and forth at his home. Knuckles was there, watching him with a concerned gaze. Frustration was built up within Sonic at what Tails had decided and Knuckles couldn't blame Sonic for feeling it. Sonic and Tails were practically brothers, but Sonic was a hero, and Tails was going to attempt something that would go against everything he stood for. Sonic knew he had to stop Tails, but he didn't want to. He also believed Ray didn't deserve to live, but to kill would destroy everything he stood for.

"This _sucks_!" Sonic finally yelled, 'causing Knuckles to jump slightly. Sonic sighed and saw Knuckles jump. "Sorry... How could he do this to us though?! Of all people I thought would turn to this, I never expected it to be Tails."

"He has a good reason to be so angry," Knuckles said, a solemn look on his face. "If Amy were ever hurt as Cream was, you'd probably feel the same way."

"Yeah, but I... I wouldn't kill him... I'm better then that," Sonic said.

"Are you saying Tails is bad?" Knuckles asked with surprise in his voice.

"What he wants to do is wrong, Knuckles... Killing in vengeance is like killing in cold blood. It's murder," Sonic said.

"Well the victim-to-be is a demon... Perhaps we should let him do it," Knuckles said. He immediately regretted it. If looks could kill, Sonic would've broken his morals and murdered Knuckles with the glare he had given.

"We both know that revenge is cold steel... Knuckles, we have to stop him from doing it," Sonic said and then growled. "It must be Masahiro's doing."

"I doubt it. He said he learned his lesson. Before you jump to a conclusion, Sonic, we should speak to Masahiro first," Knuckles said.

"Fine... I never trusted him that much. It's not because of his demon as much as it is the fact that he can't get over his hatred for Eggman," Sonic said.

(Amy and Big)

"Amy, what're those flowers for?" Big asked, his barney-like voice resonating in the air.

"They're for Cream," Amy replied, looking down at the various flowers inside the bouquet. "I'm hoping they'll cheer her up before she does anything drastic."

"Cream would never do anything bad, would she?" Big asked as they made their way up to Cream's door.

"Of course not, but good measure wouldn't hurt... Vanilla gave me a house key," Amy said and then unlocked the door before opening it. "She must not be here right now."

"Where's Bunny?" Big asked.

"Cream? Are you here?!" Amy called.

(Cream)

They all knew. They were all worrying about her. They didn't need to carry her burden, but they felt like they had to. It was paining her. Everything seemed to be paining her. And her mother was trying to make up for everything. Why didn't she just keep treating her the same way? She didn't want to feel like some spoiled princess. She didn't want to feel like a freak of nature. The way they were acting, the way they wanted to help her so much... She'd have rather died then have them feeling like they had to help her so much. The knife was in her hand. The reflection in it showed a hideous creature. Everything had changed. It came to her arm and then the shock of glass breaking stopped her from inflicting the wound. Before she knew what happened, Amy had tackled Cream.

"What are you doing?!" Amy cried out in desparation, pulling the knife away from her. "You can't do this, you can't!"

"Why do you care so much?!" Cream asked, tears in her eyes. "I'm not even your friend anymore! I've changed too much to be your friend! I've become a freak!"

"_**That's not true**_!" Amy practically screamed, shocking Cream. "You're still Cream! No matter what happened to you, you're still the same bunny that loves to play with her chao! You're still the same bunny that can look like she can make the sun rise in her presence! You're letting this kill you Cream! You have good friends, a loving mother, and a kitsune who loves you!"

"T... Tails..." Cream stuttered.

"Tails' feelings towards you never changed. I've seen him, I've been with him..." Amy said.

_Amy saw Tails sitting on a bench in the park, his hands holding his chin up, his eyes filled with sadness and despair. Frowning in confusion, she walked over to him and he looked up at her. "Tails... Is something on your mind?"_

_Tails sighed. "It's Cream... I'm worried about how," he said._

_Amy looked down, her eyes full of concern at the mention of Cream's name. "I know... She's been even more depressed... Tails, how do you feel about her?"_

_"I love her Amy, and nothing in the world would change that. I've loved her before this happened... and I'll love her even when it's lost in the archives of history," Tails replied, looking at the ground._

_"Oh... Tails... I didn't know you felt so strongly for Cream," Amy said._

_"It's the same way you feel for Sonic," Tails replied._

_"Yes, but... You're so much more open to it," Amy said._

_"You stalk him every day," Tails said._

_"Yes, but he didn't open up to me. That's what I meant Tails. You and Cream have often showed affection towards me. Sonic has tried to pretend that he didn't care about me," Amy said._

_"It probably doesn't matter... Tails might not like me anymore anyway," Tails said._

_"Why would you say that?" Amy asked._

_"I couldn't protect her. I didn't make it back in time. I failed," Tails said._

_"That's not true. You did the best you could with what you had. You weren't there to save her. You couldn't have known," Amy said._

_"I just... I just wonder how she feels..." Tails said._

"Even after everything, he still love you, and he blames himself for what happened, not you! So you can't do this! You can't do this to anybody, but you especially can't do this to Tails!" Amy cried, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"A... Amy," Cream stuttered.

"We're not trying to make you feel like a freak of nature... We just want to help you," Amy said.

Cream looked at Amy for a while, then looked up at Big. Big was silent. He actually seemed to look wise this way. Then she looked back down at Amy. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice low and quivering. "I'm so sorry."

(Tails)

"Ray... whereever you are, you're dead," Tails said when a black blur sped him by and, in front of him, Masahiro was there.

"I'd suggest picking up the pace. Sonic was at my place," he said.

"Why?!" Tails asked.

"I taught you how to fight. He thinks I told you to seek revenge," Masahiro said.

"But that's stupid. You learned how to control yourself. Every time we've seen Eggman, you do nothing to him," Tails said.

"That's true, but... It does not matter. I was questioned by him. I told him I told you to avoid vengeance... It is cold steel, Tails, but I will not stop you from taking it," Masahiro said.

"I get it. He's just too angry at me... I won't let Ray get away for what he's done. I've already failed to protect Cream. The least I can do is kill the one who harmed her," Tails said.

"Tails... good luck," Masahiro said.

"Thank you Masahiro. Despite the differences we had during your days of vengeance, you're a good friend," Tails said before running off into the distance.

"Anytime, my friend... Anytime," Masahiro said as Tails dissapeared.

End Chapter.

What d'you think? Cream had to try and harm herself sooner or later to keep up with the Demon Story. Review please.


	9. Demonic Transfer

Author's Note: One person expressed his impatience. I am sorry. Other story ideas, the constant flow of time and events, and my _seven_ new PS2 games have been distracting me and it should not be so. Therefore, I give to you now...

Chapter 9: Demonic Transfer

Looking through a city so vast as Station Square, one might've thought it difficult to find Ray, but sure enough, he was in one of the allyways that Tails was looking through. He wore a blue hood to veil his face and Tails stopped at the sight of him. The snarl on his face gave him a different look. The innocent Tails had dissapeared. The quiet, smart Kitsune from ages past had dissapeared. Only an angry shell remained.

"You're Ray, aren't you?" Tails asked. His voice was filled to the brim with hate and rage.

"I might be," Ray replied. He was cool and cocky in his response, like he knew Tails was coming, ready to kill him and obliterate him from existance, but did not care for it. "And you're her lover, aren't you? The lover of the cute little bunny rabbit?"

No more words to be said, Tails lunged out at Ray. Ray immediately shot into the air and Tails pulled the shotgun strapped to his back out of its holster and took aim. Ray's eyebrows arched and he immediately zipped to the side as a shot was released and bullets streamed out at him. He landed on a nearby rooftop and zipped down at Tails who managed to turn and put the barrel directly in Ray's face. The pull of a trigger later and Ray was down. Tails smiled.

"I didn't think it would be that easy. Oh well. I'm do..."

The words left as Ray's headless body stood up. Dark energy poured from the socket where the head once was and it formed into a head before the brightness returned and reveiled the smirking figure of Ray's face.

"Did you think it would be that easy to kill me?" he asked and then zipped out. A slice later and the barrel of the shotgun fell off. Another slice later, and the entire shotgun broke into two. Then a kick and Tails was sent into the wall before he collapsed to the allyway ground. He picked himself up, but he felt hands tighten around his throat. "You're weak and the bunny is weaker. Her spirit must be broken by now. Soon she will die and she'll be enveloped by darkness."

Tails reached into his side holster and pulled out the pistol. Ray let go and zipped away before the bullet could hit. Tails collapsed and then put himself back on his knee before aiming into the darkness with his pistol, his head moving around, searching for his target. Suddenly he shot up and put the pistol back before pulling out several shuriken. Spinning in the air, he released the shuriken in a spread motion. A zipping motion later, Tails pulled the pistol out again and caught Ray in between the eyes with a bullet. He yelped and held his head and Tails landed before hopping over and spin-kicking Ray to the ground. He then put his foot on the fallen Ray and pointed the pistol to the bluebird's head.

"It's over," Tails said.

"Not quite, little Kitsune," Ray said and closed his eyes.

Tails felt his foot fall and his eyes widened in horror as Ray dissapeared into the Kitsune's shadow. Suddenly Tails felt himself moving against his own will, the bluebird controlling him by use of his shadow, and he reached into his back holster and pulled out a knife. Grasping it tightly, he pointed it to his throat.

"See?" Ray's voice resonated from the shadows. "You should never have came for me. When your friends and the authorities find your body, they'll have no choice but to confirm it as suicide. This is the end for you."

Tails fought against the push that Ray was giving, but he was failing. His eyes closed, his body quivering, his mouth moving with every pant, he thought he was going to die. It was over. Ray won.

_Remember... when seeking vengeance, you'll find pain._

_Well... could you at least convince her to say? I mean, we have the right to know, don't we?_

_It's because you want revenge. Ray raped Cream, huh?_

_You may go. She needs you now more then ever._

_Your attempts are pitiful. Even after all that training, is that the best you can muster?_

_If you're so bent on killing him, Tails, then I will have to stop you._

_Tails... good luck._

"No... No... I cannot lose... I will not lose... You hurt Cream... Cream... _**I REFUSE TO LOSE!**_"

With a loud cry, Tails pulled back against Ray's flow, causing the bluebird demon to scream out in pain, and then Tails raised his knife up and stabbed the shadow, causing the bluebird to come out, heart straight into the point of the dagger. Ray's eyes widened and he screamed out loud.

"H-How... How can I be... I was supposed to be... immortal... I cannot... I cannot die here... Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Ray's head fell back and from his mouth a black mist was exhaled. It moved away from the sight of the battle and dissapeared quickly. Tails would've gone after it, but the strain from the battle with Ray caused quite a bit of exhausation. He fell to the ground and sighed.

"Too easy... Nothing is ever that easy."

(Team Rose)

Cream stared up at the starry sky. Amy and Big had brought her to several places before they took her to one of the nicest places to hold a picnic. The hills there, grassy and rolling, overlooked Station Square. The lights there were far off and looked like fireflies as they blinked on and off, the owners turning their lights on and off in order to accomplish certain tasks or go to sleep just to wake up and find tasks needing to be done.

"It's such a pretty sight... You guys didn't have to..." Cream began.

"We know we didn't _have_ to. We could've just left you alone for the entire time. But the fact is that we _wanted_ to give you this picnic. That way, we could show you that you aren't a burden," Amy said.

"Bunny eat now, 'k?" Big asked.

"Really... this is too much..." Cream protested.

"No it's not. We're glad to be able to do this. Now go ahead and eat," Amy said.

"O... Ok," Cream said.

There was a lot of the food that was there. They had turkey and potato salad, enough for all of them to have two bowls of each, and plenty of turkey. For dessert, they had chocolate cake. Cream took her share and waited for Amy and Big to take their share before starting to eat. A warm feeling filled her heart and she smiled softly inside as her eyes closed while she chewed. Amy noticed this and smiled softly.

"See? There's nothing to feel bad about anymore. You never had to feel bad from the start. You have good friends and a good life. Don't let a freak like Ray ruin it," Amy said.

Cream swallowed and then smiled. "You're right... I guess it really was just a waste of my life... I was just so... so sad," Cream said.

"It's understandable. What happened to you was harsh, but you'll get over it. In fact, I think you may have already gotten over it," Amy said and grinned, her own eyes closed.

"Yay! Everyone happy," Big said.

"Thanks guys... I feel a lot better now... I should go find Tails and... Well..." Cream blushed.

"That's great!" Amy said. "I'm sure he'd love to."

(Meanwhile...)

A black mist floated around the bar door for at least a half-hour and then the door opened. A man walked out and opened his mouth to yawn. That's when the mist moved. It circled around the man and floated into his mouth. The man began to choke and gag before he collapsed to the ground. A woman, shocked at what she saw, ran over to him and yelled for someone to call 911. Meanwhile, inside the man's body, cells of unknown origin began multiplying and destroying him from the inside-out. His blood turned black as the unknown cells traveled through the man's blood-stream, and the man was "dead" within minutes. Yet, when the paramedics came, he stood up, claimed he was fine, and left the scene despite their protests.

When he was far from the bar, the man turned into an allyway and overlooked the body of a dead bluebird. He smirked and then laughed loudly.

"Foolish Ray... This is for being weak... Now there's a change in plans... I'm going to kill that damn kitsune and his precious little rabbit."

End Chapter

Uh oh. The demon can switch bodies? What will Tails do now. Read and review.


	10. Betrayal Of The Heart

Author's Note: I wish people would stop rushing me. School and Art Projects, as well as other Fan Fictions, are kind of distracting. But, still, here's the tenth chapter of These Children Love, which I still probably need a better title for, huh?

Chapter Ten: Betrayal Of The Heart

Tails was looking around for Cream. He had to tell her it was over and that Ray would never bother her again. As he searched for her, however, he ran into Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic glared at him and he immediately felt nervous. Now that Ray was dead, he was back to normal, so he didn't like the way Sonic was looking at him.

"Did you do it?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Did you do it... Did you kill him?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked down. A thousand lies ran across his head, but he knew Sonic would find out the truth sooner or later. Sonic was his friend and, if he didn't understand how the little kitsune felt after this, he wasn't a very good one.

"Yes... I did," Tails said.

Sonic sighed and suddenly Tails heard the sound of a gun cocking. Voices shouted out, screaming at Tails to put his hands in the air, yelling at him to freeze and put his hands behind his back. Handcuffs were fastened to him and he felt a sudden pain where his heart was. "I'm sorry Tails," Sonic said, "but I told you this would happen."

"Sonic... why?" Tails asked.

"We're heroes Tails... We shouldn't lower ourselves to killing like you did... I'm sorry," Sonic said.

"What about Cream?" Tails asked.

Sonic did not reply and Tails felt the tears start, a gasp forming in his mouth, the jaw hanging down as the realization of reality hit him smack in the gut. He was placed in the back of a police car and driven off to jail. Sonic watched the car go and sighed. Knuckles frowned, then looked at Sonic.

"He doesn't deserve this, Sonic. Ray was pure evil," Knuckles said.

"He was being controlled by pure evil, Knuckles... We could've saved him... Now that he's dead, what's the point of saving a corpse?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles sighed, then immediately imagined what Cream would say to the news as he dialed Amy.

(Team Rose)

Amy's cellphone started to ring. "I'm sorry guys, I have to take this. It's Knuckles." With that, she answered her cellphone.

"It's alright Amy," Cream said, smiling. Everything would be OK now. She realized all her friends were there and would always be there.

"Hello Knuckles..." Suddenly Amy froze and nearly dropped the cellphone. Cream knew that gesture was not good. "W-What... But Cream just... W-Why?!"

"Amy, what's going on?" 

"I don't wanna hear that! What was he thinking?! Was he mad?! Why Knuckles?! Why did Sonic... Why?!" Amy asked.

"Amy, you're babbling! What's going on?!" Cream asked, feeling worry in her heart.

"I... I... Fine," Amy said before hanging up and looking at Cream with sad eyes.

"Amy... what's wrong?" Cream asked.

"Sonic... Sonic... Sonic put Tails in jail," Amy said.

Cream felt everything go blank. The world just seemed to end to her the minute Amy said those words. Tails... Jail... Everything started to spin in a whirlwind of insane despair and depressed anger. Suddenly she was running. To where she was running, she didn't know. She heard Amy and Big calling her name right behind her. Nothing made sense. Nothing ever would... would it?

She came to a bridge and a moving stream. She stared down at it with a longing look. It was just Jail... But... After everything was supposed to be alright... After everything was supposed to be perfect... Now that she wanted to admit her love to Tails... He was seperated from her. It was as if nothing seemed to matter anymore. Suddenly she was standing on the ledge. She had just fallen when Amy and Big reached there.

A shrill scream pierced the dark night air.

(Masahiro)

The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello, this is Masahiro."

"I'm in Jail." Masahiro looked shocked. It was the voice of Tails.

"Why?!" Masahiro asked.

"Sonic put me in jail for killing Ray... I'm sorry if you got into any trouble because of me," Tails said.

"Whatever will befall me... I was glad to help you Miles. At least when you get ouf of Prison, you'll be able to see Cream again," Masahiro said. That was when Amy and Big came into his office. Amy was in tears. Then she blurted out.

"Cream jumped!"

"What?!" Tails voice was loud on the other side of the line. Masahiro was now truely shocked.

"She heard about Tails being in jail... She jumped into the stream that leads from the lake in the park back to the ocean!" Amy cried.

"Masahiro, did she just say what I think she did?" Tails asked.

"She did... Cream jumped," Masahiro said.

There was a moment of silence, then Tails spoke again. He sounded like he was crying. "This is all my fault!" 

"Miles, are you Ok,,,?"

"Do I sound OK?! Cream died because I was stupid enough to actually take vengeance on Ray. I took the man's life, demon or no demon, and I got what I deserved, but why did Cream also have to be taken from me?!"

"We don't know if Cream is dead or not," Masahiro said. "Have faith, Miles Prower. Until a body is sighted, anything could happen."

"Do you really believe that?" Tails asked.

"Of course Miles. I'll see you later, OK?" Masahiro said. Then he hung up before totally losing it and punching a hole in his office wall, the fist he used glowing a dark black color. "_**THIS IS BULLSHIT!**_"

"M-M-Masahiro?" Amy stuttered as he slammed himself back down into the chair.

"_**THAT STUPID BLUE HEDGEHOG THINKS HE'S SAVING PEOPLE! WELL LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE NOW! I OUGHTA GO OVER THERE AND KICK HIS BLUE ASS ALL OVER THIS CITY!**_" Masahiro was in a demonic rage. His voice was distorted, his eyes were glowing, and things were beginning to fly around the world. Amy had taken cover behind Big and everything just bounced off of him anyway since it wasn't winds of a category 5 hurricane that were blowing.

"Masahiro, calm down!" Amy yelled.

"_**CALM DOWN?! YOU HEARD IT YOURSELF! CREAM HAS KILLED HERSELF OR HAS ATTEMPTED TO KILL HERSELF BECAUSE SONIC PUT MILES IN JAIL! WHAT KIND OF A HERO BETRAYS HIS FRIENDS?! HE DESERVES TO DIE!**_"

"No! That's not you, Masahiro! That's the demon! Control yourself!" Amy yelled.

Masahiro growled at Amy. The growlings seemed to continue on for what seemed to be a half-an-hour before they finally stopped. Then the winds stopped and Masahiro's physical features returned to normal before he grabbed his head.

"Forgive me for losing my temper so, but... the true question is... What do we do now?" Masahiro asked.

End Chapter

Sonic did warn Tails, didn't he?


	11. Prison Break

Author's Note: Writer's Block, the PC that held my complete story file broken... I'm sorry I could never get to this, but now I'll try to update.

Chapter 11: Prison Break

Tails was in the Station Square prison. His crimes had not been as serious as the crimes that Shadow had comitted and framed Sonic for in the past. Therefore, there was no reason to send him to Prison Island. But he already felt like he was in a place of equal pain and torment... Cream had jumped... She had most likely killed herself over him being imprisoned. And considering it was premeditated murder, the charges would be harsh. He couldn't find any hope in the cell. It was all falling apart. There was no reason he could find to live anymore. That moment he found nothing to live for, there was a loud explosion. Guards were screaming and running in many directions, but they eventually died down.

From a hallway, Team Dark appeared. Rouge was carrying Cream. Shadow shot the lock off of Tails' door and opened it. Tails looked at Cream, then ran out towards her. "Is... Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's fine... You're really lucky we found her when we did," Rouge said.

_"Shadow... Is there some reason you're out here?" Rouge asked, looking at Shadow as he stared at the river. The moonlight reflected off his black fur, highlighting his red fur with an amazing aura that Rouge couldn't help but find majorly sexy. He turned to face her._

_"Nothing much... Just thinking," Shadow said._

_"About Maria again?" Rouge asked._

_"No... It's Cream," Shadow said as he turned and sighed._

_"Shadow... I know Cream's a sore spot for you... She's one of the few people you don't snap at like a maniac... You like me and yet we fight a lot," Rouge said._

_"I do not like you," Shadow growled._

_"Shadow, honestly... Do you think you can just hide forever? I know a man who likes me when he comes around," Rouge said, smirking playfully at the hedgehog._

_"... Fine... Maybe I do like you..." Shadow said._

_"Shadow... Whatever's on your mind, you know you can tell me... I know you've always had a soft spot for Cream... There's no reason to hide behind that dark veil you put yourself inside of all the time... Just talk to me," Rouge said._

_"... When she told me she was hurt, I don't know why... I just snapped... I wanted to kill that bastard who did it so much that I was willing to teach Tails how to shoot that gun accurately... Now I hear he's been put in jail by his own friend... I always knew Sonic was a faker, but even _I_ didn't think he'd stoop that low," Shadow said._

_"Yeah... It's a real shame...!!!" Rouge noticed a body in the river. Upon further glance, she saw the ears, the ribbons tied around them. "Shadow! Is that...?!"_

_Shadow turned and noticed Cream flowing towards the ocean. Being as equally fast as Sonic, he immediately ran down and into the stream, standing it like a blockade, and picked Cream up before she could get past. He got out of the river and laid her on the ground. Her breathing was soft, but still there. He frowned and saw the look of despair on her face._

_"Shadow... You don't think she... Because of what Sonic..." Rouge said._

_"Rouge... We're breaking Tails out of jail," Shadow said._

_"What? Are you sure we should...?" Rouge asked._

_"Either Cream tried to take her own life or someone else did... We need to get Tails out and let him know we saved her," Shadow said._

"You saved her... I don't know how I could ever repay you," Tails said.

"Protect her... That's all you have to do," Shadow said.

"Tails... He's not dead... The demon is still alive... Some people reported seeing a human male with strange shadow powers capturing people and demanding information about you and Cream," Rouge said.

"B-But... how?! I don't understand! I killed Ray!" Tails said.

"I honestly can't say for sure... But we need to get out of here fast. You and Cream can stay at our place until things blow over," Rouge said, then they ditched the area before the police could come and find them.

(Sonic and Knuckles)

Sonic sat on the foot of his bed, holding his head in his hands, shivering softly, tears running down his face. Knuckles sighed. Sonic had been this way ever since Amy had called him just a few hours ago.

_Sonic came back into the room, sighing softly and laying down his bed. Knuckles watched him with disgust in his eyes. That's when the phone rang. Knuckles picked it up and said, "Hello." A few seconds later, Knuckles suddenly punched the wall. "WHAT?!"_

_"Knuckles, what's wrong?" Sonic asked._

_"Of course... I'll tell him," Knuckles said, then hung up before looking at Sonic with fury in his eyes._

_"Knuckles, why the look man?" Sonic asked._

_"Cream jumped into the stream, Sonic! You know as well as I that Cream cannot swim. The part of the river she jumped in was the deep end. She may stay unconcious long enough to float right into the ocean and drown!" Knuckles said, his fists clenched tightly._

_"... No... T-That can't be," Sonic said._

_"It is... Amy told me herself," Knuckles said._

_"What have I done?!" Sonic said._

_"You crushed Cream's spirit by putting Tails into jail," Knuckles said._

_"I... I only meant it for the best," Sonic said, feeling his body break out into shivers and shakes._

_"Sonic... We both know what you did was wrong... It's still your fault for putting Cream into jail," Knuckles said._

_"I didn't know this would happen!" Sonic said, slamming his hands down into his knees before slamming his head into them. "I didn't know!"_

(Amy and Big)

"Amy... Bunny will be ok," Big said.

"W-What do you mean?" Amy asked as she looked at Big from her bed.

"Bunny will be ok... I promise," Big said.

"..." Amy smiled. "I'm glad that you have some hope, Big... Just hope for me, ok?"

End Chapter

Like I said... Writer's block... The demon will appear next chapter. Review and be pleased.


	12. A New Demon Is Born

Author's Note: A suggestion has inspired the muse within me... I am alive... I AM ALIVE!... And I am tired writing this early early EARLY in the morning.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonic.

Chapter 12: A New Demon Is Born

Shadow was not in the best of moods when he woke up. It had nothing to do with the presence of Tails training in the backyard or Cream talking with Rouge about general topics, her mood much brighter then before now seeing Tails out of jail. No, Shadow was grumpy for one main reason and one main reason only.

They were out of coffee.

"Rouge, did you take the last dang cup?" Normally he would've just sworn, but with Cream at the table with Rouge, he didn't want to corrupt her mind with any bad words, so he kept his temper in check. It was still hard though, especially when Rouge gave him a smirk and nodded. "Then why don't you take Omega down to the store and go get some more?"

"Omega left to go get some information on Ray... the demon, remember? Also... Sonic called," Rouge said. At the mention of that, Shadow turned his head away.

"I don't care to listen to what that faker has to say," he replied. "Just get me my dang coffee."

"Hey Cream, you mind if I go out? Shadow's really, really grumpy," Rouge said.

"It's ok... I'll be fine," Cream said. With that, Rouge got up and left. Shadow looked at Cream for a while and then spoke.

"You sure you ok?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"I mean... It's ok if you're not..."

"Awwww, you're so nice Uncle Shadow. But don't worry about me. I'm much better now... knowing that everybody wants to take care of me... knowing that they don't see me as a freak..." Cream smiled softly.

"... What gave you the idea that we'd see you as a freak? The only one at fault for what had happened is that dirty bastard. And when Tails and I get our hands on him, he's going to be a dead dirty bastard," Shadow said.

Cream nodded... and then a scream drew their attention. Cream ran out and saw Tails on the ground, hands at his mouth, coughing up blood into his palms. "Tails! What's going on?!" A wave of helplessness drew upon Cream as Tails dropped to his knees, his eyes beginning to change into black orbs, his mouth continuing to spill blood as he fell back. Cream yelped and caught him, his eyes still open.

"What the hell... Could Masahiro know anything about this?" Shadow asked himself as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number to Masahiro's from memory. Just when Shadow thought he was gonna have to warp over to the fox's shop via Chaos Control and whip his ass for information, a voice answered on the other line.

"Hello, this is Masahiro Watanabe, how may I help you?"

"It's Shadow. I need some help."

"With what?"

"With Tails! Something weird is going on."

"Like what?"

"Well... his eyes turned into black orbs... he began coughing up blood... Oh shit, now he's trying to choke Cream in his sleep!"

"Shit! I'm on my way! Tie him down, Shadow! Get him strapped down now!" With that, the connection was severed. Shadow didn't bother wasting time trying to put his phone away, he ran over to where the chaos was ensuing. While Cream had tried to pick Tails up, his hand had latched around her throat and had begun squeezing at a lethal pressure. Shadow ran in and hit a pressure point, something he knew due to natural fighting ability, that caused Tails' hand to loosen. Cream got her head away from Tails and began gasping for air. Shadow asked for some rope and Cream gave it to him. From there on, Masahiro stuck Tails in a chair and tied it to him tightly.

A few minutes later and Masahiro was there. "Where is he?"

"Right there," Shadow said, pointing at Tails, who was out cold, but twitching.

"I see... It's as I feared then," Masahiro said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"It's awakening... the demon of Wrath within him," Masahiro said.

(Sonic and Knuckles)

"Well... I can't believe we're gonna do this, but... we've gotta bust Tails out," Sonic said as he stood at the jail site. Knuckles next to him nodded and then they walked in together... to find the place trashed.

"I'm beggining to think someone busted Tails out of here for us," Knuckles said. "He's not here anywhere."

"What?! How could that be... Shadow! It has to be Shadow!" Sonic said, growling. "He thinks he can break Tails out of jail just because... Well he's got another thing coming!"

"Weren't we about to break Tails out though, in Shadow's defense?"

"It's different! We were doing it to tell him about Cream... and now... now we can't do it because _someone's_ already done it for us... Poor Tails... Probably staying somewhere hoping that Cream will return to him one day," Sonic said, very unknowing of the irony of that statement.

End Chapter

I know it could be longer, but I gave it my all for someone up at two in the morning (sighs)


End file.
